


Resignation

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angry Alya Césaire, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The class pushes for Marinette to resign from being class president, so she does.What they didn't realize then, was how much she did for them.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1213





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Chloe had never been class president; It was always Marinette. Also, Alya wasn't new, she's been in the class as long as the rest of them. Adrien joined their class a few years back. (the only new kid is Lila). Also, class deputies aren't a thing in this AU.

She'd been debating it for a while, but after Alya's last comment, her decision had been made.

She was going to resign from being class president. It seemed to be what everyone wanted, as everyone cheered when she stood up at the end of class that day, and told Ms. Bustier she was renouncing her job as class president.

"Are you sure?" She said, with a frown. Marinette had been an excellent class president, and a wonderful role model as well. Why would she stop doing something she was so good at?

"Yep." She said, popping the p. "I'm positive."

"All right, then. Would anyone like to volunteer to be the new class president?"

Immediately, Alya piped up. "I think Lila should be class president!"

The rest of the class chimed in then, voicing their agreement.

Lila stood up from her seat next to Alya. "You all are _so_ sweet." She said, holding a hand to her heart. "But, I'm just _so_ busy helping Ladybug protect Paris, and Prince Ali with our project to help stop pollution, and helping world leaders of third world countries save lives, I couldn't _possibly_ do this as well. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone if I couldn't do it due to my extracurricular activities." Before anyone could protest, she continued. "I think _Alya_ should run for president. She's an awesome journalist, and an _amazing_ best friend. I'm sure she'd do it justice!"

"Oh, girl, you're so sweet." Alya said, giving Lila a hug. "Are you sure?" At Lila's nod, she turned to Ms. Bustier. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll be our new class president! Surely it can't be that hard." She aimed a glare at Marinette.

"All right class, it's settled. Alya will be your new class president."

Everyone applauded.

Well, almost everyone.

Marinette just sat there with a smirk on her face. Alya had absolutely _no_ idea what she'd gotten herself into.

-x-

A few weeks later, Rose's birthday came around. It was the first one since Alya became class president.

"Okay." Alya said. Everyone turned to face her. "Rose is on her way up. Is everything ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Alix asked.

Alya turned to Rose's desk. "No one decorated it!" She gasped. "There's no card, or- or balloons, or cupcakes! Ms. Bustier, you always set up a special birthday surprise for every student's birthday. What happened!?" 

"That wasn't me." She said gently, with a shake of her head. "That was Marinette. It was one of her class president duties to remember everyone's birthday. She didn't have to do the rest, but she was determined to make everyone feel special on their special day. She bought the balloons for everyone, made all the cards, and those cupcakes too. I thought you all knew it was her, not me. I'd assumed she would continue doing it even though she was no longer class president, but I guess I was mistaken."

Rose walked in the classroom then, clearly excited. But that expression soon fell when she saw the lack of decoration around her desk. "What- What's going on? Did you... Did you forget it's my birthday?" She asked quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Rose." Alya said, walking over to comfort the poor girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Marinette wasn't going to keep up our birthday tradition. Otherwise I would've done something. Can we do it tomorrow instead?"

Rose slowly nodded, calming herself down. "Yeah, I guess..." But they both knew it wouldn't be the same.

Marinette walked in then.

"What the hell, girl!?" Alya said, glaring at her. "You never decorated Rose's desk!"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders as she walked past her former best friend and sat down in her assigned seat, in the back row. "It's not my job anymore. You told me I wasn't good enough to be class president, that I didn't deserve it."

"But Ms. Bustier said it wasn't the class president's duty."

"Yeah, I _chose_ to do it. For my _friends._ But as you, and the rest of the class stated before, we're no longer friends."

Alya glared at her. "Fine. I can do the cards. And the balloons. But you still need to bake the cupcakes."

Marinette shrugged once more. "You can talk to my parent's about that. They'll give you the bill. I'm done being taken advantage of." She pulled out her sketchbook, and a pencil.

"The _bill?_ Girl, since when have I ever had to pay for stuff from the bakery?"

"Since you declared in front of the whole class that we're not friends anymore. Since the day you chose Lila over me. Hey, why don't you ask _her_ for the cupcakes? Didn't you say she was friends with a world-famous baker? I'm sure she'd be willing to help out her _friends."_

"You know what? I will. And I'll bet they'll be _ten_ times better than the one's from the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie."

-x-

It was time for the annual class picnic. 

"Now, class, before we start planning for the picnic, I wanted to talk to you, Marinette."

"Let me guess." She said, with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not invited." Before Ms. Bustier could respond, she continued. "I didn't want to go anyway. Besides, I already have plans that day."

Alya rolled her eyes. _She's probably just making those plans up._

"All right." Alya said. "As class president, I'll assign what everyone brings." She held up her list. "Okay. Rose, Juleka, and Mylene, you all can bring the decorations, Nino you can provide some music, Adrien Lila and I will bring the utensils, Marinette, you'll supply all the snacks from the bakery, Kim-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Alya said.

"I said no. Why would I provide snacks for a picnic I'm not invited to? If you want snacks from the bakery, you can place an order with my parents just like everyone else. Or, once again, just ask _Lila."_

Alya glared at her. "Fine. Be selfish. We don't need you _or_ your parents food. Frankly, I think the picnic will be better without you. Now, where was I?"

The picnic was an epic disaster. But who cared? At least Marinette wasn't invited and was missing out.

-x-

The class was abuzz.

It was now time for their annual class trip. 

"Where are we going for our class trip this year, Ms. Bustier?" Alya asked, excitedly.

Their class trips were always the best. Last year, they'd gone to London, and the year before that, they'd gone to Spain. It had been a blast.

"What do you mean, Alya? Marinette always planned the class trip. She did all the fund raising, and got it approved with the school board. While it was one of her class president duties, usually class president's decide to do something much smaller, but she did her best to give us the most incredible trips. Have you not planned anything for this year?"

"I- I didn't know!" She turned and glared at Marinette. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I'm not invited." She said, simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, _Ms. Bustier_ should've filled you in on all the class president's duties when you took over. It's not _my_ fault she didn't tell you what you're supposed to do. Why don't you have _Lila_ plan something? After all, she has all these wonderful connections, right? Surely she can plan something _ten times better than anything I've done,_ right?"

"Oh, I would." Lila said. "But I'm far too busy, and I wouldn't want to use my connections for personal gain. It's just not right. I wouldn't want to take advantage of them."

The class nodded in sympathy. "It's okay, girl." Alya said. "We can just plan something last minute."

They did plan something small, and raised just enough money do it. They paid for everything, and they were all set. But... They forgot one important thing: To clear it with the school board.

Needless to say, there was no class trip that year.

-x-

The class never realized exactly how much Marinette did for them.

But now they knew.

And they were wrong to have ever let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Those cupcakes Lila brought in, from her supposed world-famous baker friend? Everyone got food-poisoning. 
> 
> Marinette's plans during the day of the class picnic? She got a backstage passes for Jagged Stone's and Clara Nightingale's concert.
> 
> The day the class was supposed to have their class trip? Marinette and the fashion club went to Milan for that week. It was _amazing_.
> 
> The next year, they find out Marinette transferred to another school.
> 
> Also, I'm open to prompts, if anyone has any. Preferably send them on Tumblr, but you can comment them here as well :)


End file.
